


Colored Blood Red

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Making holiday decorations.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Colored Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'xmas songs'-- The Holly & The Ivy

The leaves and berries would be cloth and wooden beads, at least in the stables, but Cordelia thought they'd be just as festive once stitched together... For now, the dye was drying on the beads-- It had already dried on her fingertips, unfortunately and despite her best efforts, but she also knew it would wear off... 

"Cordelia, are you okay?!" Sumia was over to her immediately, though she saw the project almost as quickly. "Oh... So nobody tries to eat them this year!" 

Cordelia nodded. That was it exactly, because they'd learned the hard way-- 

A pegasus could reach anything.


End file.
